


“Is that her?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're Piney's daughter(Opie's sister) and they find you after losing contact. You're part of a female MC and the Intelligence Officer for your club, which makes Juice take interest in you."





	“Is that her?”

“Is that her?”

Piney nodded, still keeping his eyes on you. He couldn’t believe that he’d found you after all these years. When shit had hit the fan between him and Mary, you and Opie had been young kids caught in the middle. The divorce had happened quickly, neither one of them being able to stand each other, and you and Opie had a decision to make. Go with dad or go with mom. Unfortunately, you’d both chosen opposite sides and that had been it. Opie stayed with Piney in the house while you and Mary had moved to Arizona. It wasn’t all that far away but it was far enough to cause a rift.

Mary was very controlling and the divorce left her bitter. Slowly she began to take Piney’s calls less and less, answering only to hang up after a few words and finally rejecting them altogether. He and Opie would call to talk to you, to catch up and keep contact but Mary didn’t like that and slowly you would get less and less calls. Eventually, she would ignore the calls and then tell you they just never called. She’d throw away the presents that came for you in the mail and one day you’d accepted the fact that they just didn’t love you anymore.

That was a lie though and the loss of contact killed them. You were still family and not being able to see you or even talk to you took its toll. Piney’s drinking went into overdrive and Opie hurried himself head first in the club to keep his mind busy. It stayed that way for years until a couple of days ago when Juice had stumbled upon a picture of s girl that looked eerily like Opie. He’d called Piney over to check the screen and when your father looked at the picture, he knew right away that it was you. You were older, more mature looking, but it was you.

Now after a ride over to AZ, Piney and Opie both looked on, watching you as you sat at the bar, sipping a beer and watching everyone else around you. You were completely oblivious of the attention. You did take notice though as they stood and made their way over towards you. Opie gently out a hand on your shoulder but pulled back as you swung around, ready to fight. Your face was like stone but it softened immediately as you took in the sight of the man behind you and realized it was your big brother.

“Opie?”

He smiled and nodded, laughing lightly at your shocked face and pulled you into a hug. His huge arms wrapped around you tightly and held you to his chest. You stayed there together hugging for what felt like forever before you pulled away to look at him. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“We had a brother of ours find you, track you down to here. When we found out that Mary was back in Charming without you, we knew we had to come to find you.” 

You nodded and smiled until you realized he said we. 

“Is dad here?”

Opie moved over to the side and revealed Piney standing right behind him. Your eyes watered and you rushed over to him, being engulfed in a stronghold once more. 

“Daddy.” 

Piney felt his heart swell at the sound of your voice calling him a name he never thought he’d hear again. 

“It’s me, sweetheart. I’m here.” 

You nodded and curled further into his chest, feeling Opie’s hand on your back. 

“Mom said you guys didn’t want to talk to me anymore.”

Both men clenched their jaws at your words and shook their heads. 

“That’s a lie. We always called to talk to you, sent you letters and gifts. Then one day the number changed and we never heard from either of you again.” 

You grumbled and made a mental note to make sure you have her a piece of your mind next time you spoke. For now though, you just wanted to catch up with your family. With a smile and nod towards the exit of the bar, you began to walk. 

“Let’s go to my house. We can catch up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now a week later and you were in Charming with Opie and Piney. They’d wanted you to just pick up and move back to Charming with them but it wasn’t that easy. Mainly because of your club, which was another thing that has came to a surprise. Even as far away as you’d been, you’d still managed to end up exactly like your dad and brother. Although it was an all female MC, it was obvious that you shared the same drive and desires of your brother and father. The desire to be free, the desire to have a close family with people that you would die for. The desire to ride. It was in the blood and they understood when you said you couldn’t just pick up and leave. Your club was your family too now and you couldn’t turn your back on them.

Instead, you’d asked if you could take some time away to visit family and the ride had been granted. Now instead of laughing and drinking with your girls, you were in the SAMCRO clubhouse, laughing and drinking with the Sons. There was one in particular that had caught your eye though. The one with the faux hawk and head tattoos. You’d seen him typing away on his laptop when you first got in and knew immediately that he must’ve been the Intelligence Officer, just like you. The both of you had connected on that and had been spending nearly all your spare time together. He’d been in SAMCRO longer than you’d been in your club and he knew more than you knew. You were better with the more recent software though and you spent hours together, learning from and teaching each other.

Now you were both sitting at the bar, both on each other’s laptops, installing new software and working out codings to get the computers up to date to practice the new hacking techniques you’d taught each other. He finished first and pushed your laptop away, looking over at you as you continued to type. He looked over your face, your brows knitted in concentration. The way your eyes shined in the light from the screen. How your lips were pursed slightly. He was so caught up in watching you, he didn’t notice when you finished as well and pushed his laptop towards him. He also didn’t notice that you were looking right at him.

“Juice?…Juice!”

He jerked and then looked up and made eye intact with you, a goofy smile spreading across his face. 

“Sorry. What were you saying?” 

You smiled back and shook your head. 

“I said I finished your computer.”

He nodded and slid yours towards you. 

“I finished yours too.”

You nodded as well and took a sip of your beer, a weird silence falling over the two of you and Juice contemplated what to do. Finally, with a hand on the back of his neck, he looked back over at you. 

“I was uh, thinking that maybe we could go for a ride together. Just around town. It’ll be quick. We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just thought it would be nice to hang out with you outside of here.”

Your cheeks went pink as you heard him ramble and you slid off of the stool you were sitting on. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

He hopped off of his stool as well and began walking with you outside towards the bikes lined up. He was a little confused as you walked past your own bike and stood behind him, ready to get on his. You caught the look he had and smirked. 

“What?”

He stood there with his mouth opening and closing, not sure what to say. He’d expected you to want to ride your own bike, not ride bitch on the back of his. Regardless, he was more than happy that you wanted to ride with him and he quickly shook his head, handing you a helmet with a smile. 

“Nothing.”


End file.
